Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Coleusxc3x97hybrida South of the Border.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coleus plant, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name South of the Border.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Waynesville, N.C. as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a the Solenostemon scutellarioides cultivar Aurora, not patented. The new Coleus was observed within a population of plants of the cultivar Aurora in July, 2000. This branch mutation was selected on the basis of its unique leaf coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Waynesville, N.C. since July, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Coleus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar South of the Border have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98South of the Borderxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98South of the Borderxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and mounded plant habit.
2. Pale yellow and green bi-colored leaves.
3. Numerous small violet blue-colored flowers arranged on terminal verticillasters.
Plants of the new Coleus are most similar to plants of the parent, the cultivar Aurora. Plants of the new Coleus differ from plants of the parent selection primarily in foliage color as plants of the cultivar Aurora have upper and lower leaf surfaces strongly flushed with red purple and red purple-colored venation.